What Tomorrow Holds
by Mystical Jade
Summary: A song-fic ... Usagi finds that her relationship may not be as strong as she had hoped. Please Read and Review! revised 5-17


****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in the fanfic, nor the song _Love_ by Musiq Soulchild. The idea, however is mine.

__

This is my first attempt at a song-fic … I never thought I'd write one, but I was listening to this song on the radio, and inspiration struck! So here you go.

Song lyrics are in _Italics_.

****

What Tomorrow Holds

* * *

"Mamo-chan, what is it," Usagi asked, her blue eyes filling with concern as she studied her boyfriend's face. The two were in his apartment, and he was helping her study, the very concept of the situation surprising them both. He looked towards her, and their eyes locked.

"Usako," he murmured, pulling her closer to him, and wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. He inhaled the scent of her hair, building up the courage to say what he wanted to tell her.

__

Love … there's so many things I've got to tell you  
But I'm afraid I don't know how  
Cause there's a possibility that you'll look at me differently  
Love … ever since the first moment I spoke your name  
From then on I knew, that by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change …

Usagi's eyes widened, and she shook her head. Blinking back her tears, she pushed away from his embrace, and glared at him accusingly. "Why are you doing this, Mamo-chan," she demanded, her voice wavering. "I love you, and you love me, don't you?"

"Usako, it's not that," he began weakly. "You know I love you."

"Then why are you trying to break my heart," she asked, standing.

"Please, just let me finish what I was saying," he stated, reaching out towards her.

"If I've heard it once, I've heard it a thousand times," she cried, shaking her head. She gathered up her books, and snatched up her jacket from the loveseat. "I can't have this conversation with you right now, Mamo-chan. I've … got to go!"

"Please, Usako, wait," he exclaimed. He quickly stood to stop her from leaving, however she was already out the door. He watched her run down the hall, and out of sight. His chest sank with a heavy feeling as the sound of her sobs faded.

__

Love, so many people use your name in vain  
Love, those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love, through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurt  
Love, for better or worse I still will choose you first …

The following afternoon, Usagi was sitting on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, surrounded by her friends. She told them what Mamoru had told her, and being the good friends that they were, they allowed her to cry; each comforting her in their own way. Rei and Minako were on either side of her, each placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ami thoughtfully bit the end of her pencil, and Makoto stood with her fist clenched angrily.

"Usagi-chan, you need to just forget about Mamoru," Makoto said forcefully. "I hate it when he does this to you. I should go over to his apartment right now, and break every bone in his body!"

"Mako-chan, please don't," Usagi sniffled. "It wouldn't change anything." Makoto's hardened gaze softened as she looked down at the blonde, and she sighed, releasing her breath and her tension.

"I know, Usagi-chan," she conceded, sitting down on the stairs as well.

"It sounds to me, that he had more to say," Ami stated reasonably. "Perhaps you could talk to him again? At least then you would come to fully understand his reasons, and maybe even come to a happier resolution."

"Just whose side are you on, Ami-chan," Minako exclaimed. "Usagi-chan doesn't owe Mamoru any more of her time!" The five looked up as they heard the screech of tires against the pavement, and saw Mamoru's sports car. As he stepped out of the car, Usagi turned towards Rei.

"Rei-chan, please, I don't want to talk to him right now," Usagi stated, her eyes pleading. Rei smiled and nodded, wordlessly going to get rid of Mamoru. They watched as Rei talked to him, both gesturing with their hands. Rei crossed her arms, glaring at him, and Mamoru looked up towards Usagi, and then reluctantly headed back towards his car.

__

Many days I've longed for you, wanting you  
Hoping for the chance to get to know you  
Longing for your kiss, your touch, your feel, your answer …

Later that night, Usagi sat in her room. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, and she watched Luna as the cat slept peacefully at the edge of her bed. She ignored the phone as it rang, when suddenly her mother's voice drifted up to her.

"Usagi-chan, the telephone is for you," Ikuko exclaimed. Mindlessly, Usagi picked up the phone, and her heart stopped as she heard the familiar sound of Mamoru's voice.

"Usako," he began hoarsely. "We really need to talk some more. Please, will you come over?"

"It's a school night, Mamo…Mamoru," she stated, trying to sound cold and distant. She swallowed the lump that began to form in her throat, and a tear slid down her cheek.

__

Many nights I've cried from the things you do  
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you  
I know that you're real, with no doubts, and no fears, and no questions …

She numbly listened as he continued to speak, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "I need to go now," she interrupted him. Without waiting for any kind of acknowledgement, she slammed down the receiver, and fell back against her bed, disrupting Luna's nap in the process. The cat stretched lazily, and then glanced over at her charge.

"Usagi-chan," she asked, worry lacing her voice. She walked over to where the girl was sobbing, and gently nudged her with her nose. "What is it?" However, before the girl could respond, her communicator sounded. She sat up, wiping at her eyes and clumsily reaching for the item on her nightstand.

"You're needed at the park, Sailor Moon," Mars stated as Usagi opened the link. A worried expression briefly crossed the raven-haired girl's features upon seeing Usagi. "Just get here as fast as you can, okay," she added with a soft smile.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Usagi stated, before closing the link. She transformed into Sailor Moon, and noiselessly slipped out her bedroom window. Landing on the ground with a soft thud, she ran towards the park, and her Senshi.

__

Love, so many people use your name in vain  
Love, those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love, through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurt  
Love, for better or worse I still will choose you first …

When Sailor Moon reached the battle, the Senshi were struggling to win. Sailor Mercury was frantically pounding away at the Mercury computer, trying to find the youma's weak point, while Sailor Jupiter attacked it head-on. Sailor Mars stood in front of Sailor Venus in a defensive stance, prepared to defend the fallen Senshi at any given moment. Sailor Mars noticed her arrival first.

"Sailor Moon," she exclaimed. "Watch out! This youma will spit out some sort of ooze, and it will zap away all your energy if it touches you. That's what happened to Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon nodded wordlessly, and pulled the tiara from her forehead.

"Moon Tiara … Action," she exclaimed, letting the charged discus fly towards the youma. The tiara hit the youma in the back, however it only stumbled forward, and turned its' attention towards her. Making a primal sound, its' hands formed into a large axe, and it rushed towards Sailor Moon. A rose impeded itself into the youma's forehead, and it stopped, crying out in agony.

"Aku ryo taisan," Sailor Mars chanted, throwing her seal towards the youma, and freezing it momentarily.

"Now, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed, jumping down towards her from the light pole that was in the park. She looked at him briefly, and then summoned her scepter.

"Moon Princess Halation," she exclaimed. The attack slammed into the youma, and in its' weakened state, was destroyed immediately. Sailor Venus' energy returned to her, and she stood up with Mars' assistance.

"Great job, Sailor Moon," Venus stated, smiling weakly and flashing the peace sign. She returned the smile, and then turned to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Thank you," she stated softly. She turned her head and the other Senshi began to walk off. As she began to follow, Tuxedo Kamen reached out, grabbing her arm lightly.

"Please, wait a minute," he stated. A light spread over them, and they found themselves back in their civilian clothes.

"Mamoru," Usagi asked with a questioning look on her face. He brought his hand up gently, and caressed her face.

__

At first you didn't mean that much to me, no  
But now I know you're all I need, oh  
The world looks so brand new to me …

Their eyes locked, and he slowly knelt down to one knee, and pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket. He held it open towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You never gave me the chance to finish what I wanted to say, Usako," he began huskily.

"An engagement ring," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. "Mamo-chan, I can't. I'm too young!" Her eyes traveled to the box, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, as her gaze met his once again.

"It's a promise, Usako," Mamoru stated. "A promise that I won't let these visions I've been having tear us apart. Not this time; never again. That's what I wanted to finish telling you." He took the tiny, gold ring, and slipped it onto her finger. She looked down at her hand, tears blurring her vision.

__

Now that I found love  
Everyday I live for you, yeah  
And everything I do, I do it for you  
What I say, is how I feel  
So believe it's true  
You've got to know I'm true …

"I love you, Tsukino Usagi, with all of my heart," Mamoru stated, as he stood up. He looked down at her, and waited for her reaction. _"Please, Usako, believe me. Please."_

"Mamo-chan," she cried out, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, tears shining in her eyes as she looked up into his face. "I love you too, Chiba Mamoru, with all of my heart."

"Usako," he breathed as his lips descended upon hers. She stood on her toes, deepening the kiss, and behind them, the others sighed.

"Let's leave them," Rei said, with a smile on her face. Ami, Minako, and Makoto nodded in agreement, and they walked away unnoticed by the couple. Usagi and Mamoru broke apart, and she smiled at him as the two embraced once again.

__

Love, so many people use your name in vain  
Love, those who have faith in you sometimes go astray  
Love, through all the ups and downs, the joys and hurt  
Love, for better or worse I still will choose you first …

* * *

****

I know a lot of you probably hate me right about now. _sweatdrops_ And I agree with what you're probably thinking - there are others that Usagi _could_ be happier with… But be honest! This song does fit Usa/Mamoru's relationship to the "t." BTW, this doesn't take place during any particular point in the series, and I was just using moves at random. So…

Please leave a review!


End file.
